User talk:SpecopsElite342
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Logo accomplished good you did it if you can make it a bit bigger though that would be fine also try to advertise thats the next thing we need :D im so happy for our logo!!! --Andrew Schlieffen 18:24, 8 February 2009 (UTC) It needs to be a certain size though.. ZukaRasami 02:51, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Respond to respond to my messages or anyones messages please put them on that users talk page like im doing now ok? --Andrew Schlieffen 18:24, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Advertising Hows the advertising going if you arent getting anyone please use the ones required on the Advertising campaign --Andrew Schlieffen 21:24, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Templates Your right fill free to add it :D youll make a fine admin someday and how is the advertising??? --Andrew Schlieffen 07:23, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Contact Info please fill out the contact info under your name at http://valkyriemovie.wikia.com/wiki/Contact_Information#SpecopsElite342 --Andrew Schlieffen 05:28, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Articles in Catergories Can you help put 178 and maybe more articles into a catergory there doesnt have to be alot of catergories for the articles just one main or specific catergory. Thank you for the help :D --Andrew Schlieffen 21:57, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Trailor Hey Here is the trailor I created for the Fan-Fiction Article "The Imaginary World", Please post a comment on my talk page when your done. --Andrew Schlieffen 01:53, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Banned from all websites??? I heard that you were banned from all wikia websites, I will not do the same, you have been our second major contributor for this wikia and i just want to ask you some questions. *1. Why were you banned? *2. How long is the Bann? *3. Will you be a threat to this wikia? *4. Should we go to war with Elitepedia? Will it be safe? *5. If we do go to war then how long shall we stay in the war with Elitepedia? For further talk on this please meet me in IRC #valkyrie_movie, I may not be available until this summer though. But I will be availible on this wikia. --Andrew Schlieffen 19:03, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Banned from all websites??? #2 So are we with him or against him? --Andrew Schlieffen 21:27, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Modern Wikia I need your help, i created a new wikia called modern wikia and i need you to upload a image for the logo. make sure the logo's image is modern and amazing like a city or something. And be sure to put the words modern wikia on the logo. Thanks! --Andrew Schlieffen 19:46, 14 May 2009 (UTC)---- Sorry i was having problems with wikia, but im back ZukaRasami 02:27, March 25, 2010 (UTC)